


Banner-teaser for dracusfyre's IM BB story 'Apotheosis'

by Serinah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Banner for an amazing story 'Apotheosis' by dracusfyre. Thank you for writing such a wonderful story! :)





	Banner-teaser for dracusfyre's IM BB story 'Apotheosis'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracusfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apotheosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684448) by [dracusfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre). 




End file.
